One Last Time
by sorata-chan
Summary: One last trip to the past. My response to Skye's Weekly Challenge: Search


Hi all! Yay challenge! This is my response to Skye's Weekly Challenge! Prompt: Search. I hope you like!

One Last Time

Words: 758

.:o0o:.

Standing at the cliff's edge, she looked down. The valley below was separated by a steep drop, the craggily rock below her leading to a raging river at least a few hundred feet below her. The wind blew her hair wildly in every which way, blowing her scent back to the Demon Lord who she knew was searching for her.

She had wanted to get away, have a few moments to herself in the time period that was not her own. She knew she should not be here, she knew that well. Her presence would disrupt whatever temporal time sequences that were running rampant. Her presence could easily change the future, but right now she didn't really care, she couldn't care. She just wanted peace.

_He_ wasn't supposed to be here, she_ knew_ that could never end well, no matter if they were seen or not, his very presence was already altering the very fabric of time and space. He came for her, after having warned her against this very deed for the better half of a decade.

She had wanted to come back, just once, the experience the time when her entire life collapsed in on itself before righting in a whole new way. She wanted to experience the time when she stopped viewing the hanyou as a potential mate and the Lord of the Western Lands as a person more valuable than any other. The time where she lost her naivety and easy trust in people but gained so much more by way of friends and allies.

A deep sigh escaped her chest as she took in the purity of the land that would never be anymore, the freeness of the people and animals and the vibrant greens of the trees and landscape. She knew her Daiyoukai, for all his posturing and arrogance, while searching her trail to drag her back from whence they came, was enjoying the rare delicacy that was clean fresh air and calming scents. The small chance to just _be_ and not have to worry about being with the hustle and bustle.

He was almost to her and she knew that when he caught up to her, her time here would be forever done. He would carry her back and seal the portal that linked this time to theirs. She would never be able to pass through again, well her past self would always be able to, but not her.

Looking back, she glanced at the figure in white (he always wore white) that stood right beyond the tree line. Their eyes connected for the briefest of moments before she turned back to the scene in front of her to take in the beauty once last time before it would forever be beyond her reach. He seemed to understand but she knew he would never tell her that.

He stepped forward a few steps, bringing his form from the cover of trees, it was time.

"Kagome" he spoke, that was all that needed to be said really.

She glanced back at him, that defiant glint in her eye, he knew then that he wouldn't make it easy on him.

"_Mate_" he spoke, stressing the word so she could understand that not only was he pulling rank, he was not please with whatever it was she was about to do.

Taking another deep breath, Kagome turned and walked the remaining metres to her mate and husband of five hundred years. When she stood before him, she smiled that disarming smile. He reached for her to pull her to him and she made a run for it, turning back and running full speed toward the cliff. Sesshoumaru sighed and followed her, jogging behind her, waiting for her to pull whatever it was that she wanted as he knew that he would get no peace until she did.

Kagome sped up as she reached the edge; she looked around one last time before a big grin broke out on her face. The wind blew her head backwards and she glanced back at her mate, a small wink in his direction was the only preamble he got before she turned once more.

The edge was closer now, just a few more strides and then it would be the end, and they would go back and live the rest of their lives without the past to bother or haunt them. Seeing the river below her, Kagome dove; hands spread wide and her feet pointed together, the wind rushed up below her as she freefell.

Life was good.

.:o0o:.

That's my piece, I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully I get an update of either Knight or TtSaW sometime in the next two days, but I can't make any promises as I'm spending my long weekend with my bestie that just came home.

Tell me what you think!

Much love!

-sora


End file.
